The Boy Who Mowed the Lawn
by IrishBrooke
Summary: I tossed my long red hair behind my shoulders and sighed out the window. It was shaping up to be a boring summer, just like all the others... Until he showed up at my door. Ginny/Harry, All muggle!


~The Boy Who Mowed the Lawn~

This is an all-muggle story - all the characters are just regular humans. Don't like? please don't read. :)

Disclaimer - Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not own the characters which are used in this story, nor do I make any profit from writing.

* * *

_Ginny_

I like to think I'm not a shallow girl. I have had my share of past experiences in dating, some better than others. But I always like to know the guy before I give myself permission to fall for him.

This time, it didn't happen that way.

It was a boring summer. They were always boring. Fred and George were outside goofing off, and Ron was belligerently trying to fix a meal for himself while Mum was out. Percy had made the rest of us promise to be on top behavior when he brought his new girlfriend home for dinner tonight. I wanted to escape from it all.

I invited some friends over that morning. Luna and Angelina. They never showed.

Luna left a text saying she was too busy preparing for camp, and Angelina never responded.

Sometimes you just have to question whether your friends are really your friends or not.

I spent a lot of my days feeling lonely, just wandering the neighborhood in search of something interesting to become involved in. The dispute between my elderly neighbor, Mr. Roberson, and his wife about whether the insect repellant he had used on their porch was effective or not, was not what I'd had in mind.

"I think it's pretty effective." I sighed as I swiped the air with my hand. "No bugs to be seen," I added. Then I walked on by.

I did watch my neighbor Betty's new dog one morning. She was still a pup and had to have someone caring for her when her owners were out.

But I didn't like the name they'd chosen for her: Trumbleton? What sort of a ghastly name is that? It would have been a better choice for a retired old theatre teacher rather than a female basset-hound!

I called her Rumbles because she had a large appetite.

She was my only friend so far this summer.

When I got home that afternoon, I was sweating from the heat and decided to wash up. I took my first bubble bath in ten years. Talk about reliving great memories.

It was nice to relax, but of course when it was over, I was back to my boring day again.

Percy was a wreck. He was practicing lines for when his girlfriend arrived... in the mirror! What an idiot. I wanted to tell him just how much I thought so, but he glared at my reflection so I left him alone.

Fred and George would be plotting some sweet prank for our harmless dinner guest; I had no doubts they would be successful too. I wondered if maybe I should protect the poor girl.

But I was distracted from the thought.

The doorbell rang. Now, usually I'm not the one to answer it. My mum would do that. But this morning she was out at the market, and all the boys were busy being morons in the back yard or kitchen or in front of the hallway mirror. Dad was in the garage working on his clunker of a car. He'd been there all day.

So I answered the door.

"Hi, is this the Weasley residence?"

Is it ever!

"Yes, can I help you?"

I don't really know how I found my voice, to be honest. Because in front of me was the most awkwardly handsome young man I'd ever seen.

"I'm supposed to mow the grass today. Mr. Weasley called me last Sunday," he answered.

I flinched, and flushed.

"Oh! That's my dad. He's in the garage right now; I'll go and tell him you came!"

The boy looked as if he wanted to keep talking but I rushed out of there like there was no tomorrow.

Into the garage I stumbled, coughing at the foul smell of petrol.

"Dad!" I gasped as he rose from the soot with a black smear over his cheek.

"Oh, Ginny! What is it, pumpkin?"

I rolled my eyes. "There's a boy at the door, daddy! He said you hired him to cut the grass!"

Dad was dim. "Oh, that boy! Yes, I called him last weekend. He's here already?"

"Yes, dad!"

"Well, tell him he can get started; I'll catch up with him when I'm finished here!"

"Dad.." I whined.

"Go on, now, Ginny. Don't be shy!"

I crossed my arms and stalked away. Not amusing.

The black-haired boy with glasses and a beautifully lean 17-year-old body in a pale green T-shirt and black shorts was still waiting for me... on the porch.

"If now's not the right time, I can come back tomorrow -"

"-NO!" I shouted, blushing in embarrassment. "No... It's fine. Everything's fine." I recovered quickly. He smiled.

I almost died.

"All right then, I'll just get started in the front then shall I?"

He revved up the lawn mower and began to pace the length of the yard. Back and forth. His face was bright and happy, even though what he was doing was a chore and the weather was unforgiving with summer heat. He was the most lovely creature I'd ever seen.

I was just standing there watching, no less an idiot than my stupid brothers.

Maybe this summer would not be so boring, I thought with a smile.

The boy grinned discreetly at me as he passed the porch.

I rushed inside.

I think he could use a drink.

To be continued...


End file.
